


Who has been talkin' shit?!

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to know who's making fun of his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who has been talkin' shit?!

"Whos been talkin' shit Sam?!" Dean nearly yelled. Sam sighed hevily. 15 year old Sam came back from school almost with tears in his eyes. It took awhile before Sam came out and told Dean what was wrong, but after a long chat he finally did. Saying how this one guy and a few of his friends have been gaining up on Sam. Calling him mean names, and pushing him around.  
"Dean-" Sam started but was quickly cut off by Dean.  
"Don't 'Dean' me Sam. Who the hell has been talkin'shit about you?? God when I get my fuckin hands on this dick face I'm gonna-"  
"You're not gonna do anything Dean-"  
"Wanna fuckin bet?!"  
"NO! This is why I didn't wanna tell you..." Sams eyes swelled up with tears again. He sat down on the motel bed and put his head in his hands. "Sammy?" Dean asked gently. "Hey....hey Sammy it's alright." Dean sat down next to Sam. Wrapping his arms around him.  
"No it isn't. I don't need my brother fighting for me. I'm not a pussy."  
"Then why don't you fight him. Kicking his ass will make him stop." Sam just shrugged. "Then I'm gonna fuckin do it. Sam I am not having anyone fuckin get away with hurting you. You hear me?!" Sam looked up from his hands. Locking eyes with Dean. Sam nodded. "Alright good. Whats this fuckers name?" "Derk-" "Alright. Be right back." Dean said before shooting up from his place next to Sam. He opened the door ready to find this dickhead Derk. But Dean turned around locking eyes with Sam again. Dean smiled. "It's gonna be ok Sammy."  
"I know Dean" Sam said with a small grin. "Well. Good. I'm gonna go kick some ass now. Be back later Sammy!" With that being said. He left furrious as hell. Sam still sat on the bed with the same grin on his face. Yea, things were gonna be ok. With a brother like Dean. They were always going to be.


End file.
